Earth's Mightiest Love Zombies
by Wing Head
Summary: Something strange happens at Avengers Mansion and all of the Avengers begin to act extremely different. The women are treated as goddesses and the men are nothing but love zombies.


**AVENGERS ROLE CALL**

Captain America- Steve

Wasp- Jan

Iron Man- Tony

Scarlet Witch- Wanda

Thor

Black Widow- Natasha

Giant-Man/Ant Man- Hank

Spider-Woman- Jessica

Hawkeye- Clint

Tigra- Grier

Quicksilver- Pietro

She-Hulk- Jennifer

Black Panther- T'Challa

Ms. Marvel- Carol

Vision

Wonder Man

Hercules

Beast- Hank

War Machine- Rhodey

Black Knight

Captain Marvell

Hulk

Captain America, The Sentinel of Liberty, walked down the steps from his room at Avengers mansion. He could hear yelling coming from inside the kitchen. He recognized the voices of his fellow team mates, Hank and Jan, also known as the on again, off again, couple of Giant-Man and Wasp. It was not uncommon for the two to argue, in fact it was a regular occurrence. Cap decided to avoid the kitchen and instead headed for the front door.

Just as he went to turn the door knob the door opened in front of him. Hawkeye was the one seen coming through the door.

"Hey, Wing Head, where you headed dressed up in uniform?" Hawkeye asked.

"Long time no see, big mouth. I was just on my way to SHIELD HQ. I got an alert saying they need to see me." Cap replied.

"Your old age must be getting to you. You can't go anywhere. Did you forget we're having our bi-monthly Avengers meeting? My team is on the way from the West Coast." Hawkeye said, referring to his branch of the Avengers that were stationed in California.

"Jan, can take over in my place as chairman of our team. I'm needed elsewhere." Cap said as he began to head out the door.

"Hold it, Cap. You're not going anywhere. Not unless it's with me to my opening night at Van Dyne cosmetics." Jan said as she entered the room. "Hank, apparently, is too busy in his lab to go with me." She said in an agitated tone. "So I've decided you get to be my date for tonight, at the unveiling of my newest perfume product." She said smiling.

"Sorry, Jan, but I don't even know if I'll be in the country tonight. Like I was telling Hawkeye, Nick Fury just contacted me about a possible mission." Cap said.

Jan's smiled turned into a frown. She then turned to Clint and began to bat her eyelashes innocently. "Well then, Clint. It looks like you just lucked up." Jan said smiling.

"Sorry, Jan. But my ego's to big to go with someone who asked two people out before me. This bow-slinger's reputation just couldn't live with that." He replied in a snarky tone.

"Oh come on, guys. It's Valentines day for Christ sake. This is suppose to be a special night for me. I'm gonna get all glamoured up, take a limo, walk the red carpet…" Jan said before being interrupted.

"You're taking a limo? Remember that time we found out your limo driver was a super villain? It was Whirlwind right? He fooled you for months. I bet you felt kind of dumb." Clint chimed in, laughing a little.

"Shut up, Clint!" Jan said angrily. "Seriously Steve, Fury's gonna force you to go on a mission on the most romantic night of the year?"

"Well it's not like I have anyone to spend it with. Sharon is off deep under cover. I don't even know where she is. It's easier for me if I keep busy. It helps me not to worry about her as much. Sorry, Jan. I really do have to go though." Steve said as he quickly headed out the door.

"Well this sucks. Who am I going to get to take me out tonight?" Jan asked.

"Why don't you change it up a bit? A lot of the women from the West Coast are going to be here. Why don't you make it a girls night out?" Clint asked. "Or…you know, you could always ask the Hulk. I'm sure he's not doing anything tonight."

"You're a dick. But yeah, I think I will ask the girls about it. Maybe I'll put the 'Lady Liberators' back together." Jan said, her eyes lighting up.

"Well hopefully you'll be liberating us from all the female yakking so I can watch the game in peace." He chuckled.

Janet's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "I swear to god, Clint. I'm going to sting you!"

_**GIRLS NIGHT**_

In Janet Van Dyne's bedroom the many females of the Avengers could be seen getting ready for their night out. Jan was seen applying lipstick while looking in the mirror as the other girls ran around.

"Thanks a lot for inviting us tonight, Jan. I can't tell you how long it's been since I've had a night out on the town." Jennifer Walters, also known as the She-Hulk, said.

"Well I'm just glad that you girls didn't stand me up. I mean, am I not pretty enough? Why is it that I can't hold Hank's attention? Why does he always choose his experiments over me?" Jan asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you're pretty enough. Just watch, tonight you won't be able to keep the men off of you." Tigra said, as she zipped up the side of her black dress.

"It's just typical guy stuff." Jessica, aka Spider-Woman, said, while brushing her hair.

"Thanks…but it's Valentines day. You would think that the guys would spend at least one day of treating us the proper way." Jan said in a upset tone, throwing the lipstick onto the make up table.

"You know what's _really _sad? I've never had a boyfriend on Valentines day, before." Jessica said, setting the brush down on the bed that she was sitting on.

"You know what's even sadder? I've never gotten laid on Valentines day." Ms. Marvel said. "Sexy panties, don't fail me tonight!" The girls all busted into laughter.

"It's days like these that I really miss my husband" Tigra said, while putting on her heels. "You are really lucky to have someone to share today with, Wanda."

"Thank you, Grier." The Scarlet Witch said while applying mascara to her face. "But like Hank, the Vision has not done anything to make this a special day. I mean, he bought me chocolate but he did it because he felt he had too. There is no sense of passion in him today." Wanda said as she stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Carol leaned over to She-Hulk and whispered "Well he is an android after all. What does she expect? Doesn't anyone else find that kind of weird?".

"I know it seems off putting but look at us…I'm a giant green monster, Tigra's a cat lady, you got your powers from an alien…I mean none of us are exactly normal. It's like Hawkeye told me, 'Don't try and define love'." She-Hulk replied to her friend.

"So, Wanda's the only one of us who has a good standing relationship this year? I feel better about myself knowing nobody else has a date tonight." Jessica said, reaching for her dress.

"Tony and I are suppose to grab a drink tonight, after we are all done." Natasha said as she pulled her black stockings over her long toned leg.

Jessica's smiled turned into a frown and her eyes glared at Black Widow. "I hate you."

"Alright settle down. The thing is you all have very unique traits that I don't have." Jan said sadly.

"We do?" Jessica said surprised.

"Yeah! Natasha has the sexy Russian spy angle…who can resist that? Wanda has the pure beauty and innocent act. Grier, you're a lion lady who reminds guys of Catwoman, you bring the real freaks out at night. Jennifer…you're green and strong and have a body that men dream about. Jessica, you have the English accent, guys love that." Jan said.

"They do? I'll have to use that from now on. Thanks duck!" Jessica said.

"And Carol you have blonde hair and big boobs…I don't need to say anything else." Jan said.

"It always comes back to the boobs, doesn't it?" Carol said, rolling her eyes.

"Jan, what's gotten into you?" Jennifer said as she sat down beside of Jan. "I've never seen you like this. Usually it's Jessica who shows no self esteem at all."

Jessica's eyes went wide. "…Thanks…I'm right here you know?" She said.

"I guess I just really let the guys get to me…but you're right! Forget them. Tonight is about the ladies of the Avengers. Let's go have some fun! Let's come back with stories that'll make the boys wish they had been our arm candy for the night." Jan said enthusiastically. "Oh, before I forget! I've got a bottle of the new perfume I'm releasing tonight." She reached into her make-up drawer and pulled out the bottle of perfume. "I want you all to try some." Jan said as she sprayed the perfume across her chest.

_**ENTER THE LAIR OF LOVE**_

Steve parked his bike in it's designated spot in the Avengers garage. His mission had been a relatively easy one. He had stopped Batroc the Leaper, and his brigade of mercenaries, from stealing top secret blue prints for a new weapon that SHIELD scientists were working on. Batroc was a gifted fighter but he was nothing that Cap couldn't handle.

"This Avenger can't wait to catch some shut eye." Steve thought to himself as he opened the door to Avengers mansion. He quickly became baffled at the sight before him. All of the Avengers were more than half way naked. The women were in lingerie and the men were all in tight fitting underwear. What they were doing though was more unbelievable to Steve than anything else.

Jessica was sitting in the middle of the room, her hair in a fountain, that had somehow been moved into Avengers mansion, being washed by a nearly naked Hawkeye who was wearing nothing but the underwear and his mask. Jessica sat back, reading a magazine as her hair was being treated to by the big mouthed Avenger. By her feet sat Quicksilver, the lightning fast Mutant, who was giving her a foot massage.

A few feet away sat Tigra in a lounged position on the couch. The superhero/demi-god, Hercules was seen fileing her razor sharp claws, doing her nails for her. The blue furred X-Man, and current Avenger, Beast walked up to her, holding a platter containing a bowl of milk, and presented it to her. "I have your beverage, just as you requested, Miss Tigra."

Just across the room the android Vision was seen serving grapes to the Scarlet Witch, the mutant with the power to cause bad luck to anyone she wanted. Although, it did not look like Vision was having such bad luck, not if Steve was being honest. He put the thought away though and tried to figure out what was going on. If everyone did this on a regular basis when he wasn't around then he did not want to bring attention to himself, it was best to find out what was happening by finding someone else who was still in their right mind.

He could see She-Hulk and Ms. Marvel sitting out by the pool through the kitchen window and headed outside. He quickly walked out the door, hoping the two of them would have answers for him. It was nearly dark outside but the women still had their sunglasses on. He was about to ask them what was going on inside when he noticed Captain Mar-vell, Black Knight, and War Machine all walking towards them, each of them supporting the same outfit as the other men inside.

Steve looked at the three heroes, looking nothing like the men he had come to know. Captain Mar-vell was an alien soldier who had broken away from his orders and decided to help protect the earth. Black Knight was an English hero with ties to King Arthur and the Knight of the Round table. Lastly, was War Machine. A friend of Iron Man who wore a more militarized battle suit. The three looked less like heroes and more like underwear model wannabees.

The three men quickly took positions of servitude. Mar-Vell began to apply suntan lotion on the back of Ms. Marvel's back and War Machine began to do the same to She-Hulk. Black Knight stood back holding a feathery manual fan like the slaves use to use to fan Egyptian Goddesses. He swept it up and down, sending a gentle breeze to both women.

What had happened to everyone? Had the men lost a bet or something? Where was Tony? He hadn't been found yet. Steve decided that if anyone could give him answers it would be Tony…or on second thought, an Avengers orgy sounds like something that he would think of. Never the less Steve had to find someone who was in their right mind.

He quickly jogged upstairs and headed towards Tony's bedroom. This was somewhere that Steve had never wanted to enter, especially considering all the women that Tony had brought over in the past. Steve approached the door and quietly opened it. He soon heard voices talking. He recognized them as the super spy Black Widow, who was speaking in her heavy Russian accent.

"So…that takes care of everything?" The sexy, feminine, voice asked.

"Yes. I just signed everything over to you. You are now in charge of Stark Industries and my entire fortune." Tony replied.

Steve peeked his head inside to find Black Widow in a full black latex outfit…not much unlike her usual uniform but she was now sporting massive six inch stiletto heels as she sat on the edge of Tony's bed, her legs crossed and her foot right in front of the kneeling Tony's face.

"Good. So now that you are out of a job and I am in control of a multi billion dollar corporation I think I will make you my office boy." Widow said coldly. She then reached between her chest and pulled out a six inch cigar. "Your first duty is to light this for me…well…what are you waiting for, office boy?" She said in a demanding tone.

Tony picked up a one hundred dollar bill and a lighter off of the floor. He then lit the bill on fire and then placed the flaming money over Black Widow's cigar. She began to puff away at it until it was finally lit. Once it was she exhaled a large cloud of smoke into the face of Tony who smiled back with a look of pleasure on his face. Steve then noticed the black leather collar around Tony's neck that was attached to the leash Black Widow was holding.

"Ok, office boy. It's time for you to work on your next assignment." The Russian beauty said.

Steve decided that he did not want to see any more of this. He quickly closed the door. Just as Steve was about to turn around he felt a large blow to his head and he quickly fell to the ground unconscious, not seeing his attacker.

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**_

Steve's eyes slowly began to open as he felt a warm sensation caressing his ear. As he opened his eyes fully he saw that it was the feline Tigra, sitting on his lap, licking his ear with her tongue. He quickly sat up straight trying get her off of him but quickly realized that he was restrained to the chair.

"Tigra, that's enough! I told you he's mine. You already have your own boy toys to play with." Jan said. Tigra's look of lust turned to an unpleasant frown. She slowly unwrapped her legs from around Steve's waist and walked to her small couch. Where she laid down and was quickly attended to by Beast and Hercules.

Steve's eyes then looked back in front of him. He saw Janet…but there was something different about her, something different in her eyes. She looked stunning, more beautiful than he had ever seen her look before. She was wearing yellow and black lingerie and nothing else except for her black heels. She was lounging comfortably on a green piece of furniture. As Steve looked closer he realized it wasn't furniture she was sitting on at all…she was sitting on the Hulk. He was on his hands and knees, keeping perfectly still to hold the beauty that sat on top of him.

"My, my, my, Steve. I didn't think you were going to be home this soon. You did say that you thought you were going to be gone for the night. If I would have known you were going to be back so soon I would have prepared a proper home coming for you. No matter, I have you where I want you now." The beautiful Janet Van Dyne said as she crossed one nicely toned leg over the other.

"Jan…what's going on here…what happened to all of you?" Steve said groggily. He must still be feeling the effects of the hit to the head he took, he thought to himself.

"Nothing much…I just got the greatest Valentines present ever." Jan said. She then snapped her fingers and Black Panther, the King of Wakanda, and Wonder Man, the hero made of ionic energy, appeared before Jan. Black Panther got on his knees and held a mirror in front of Jan. Wonder Man was on one knee as well and presented the bottle of her special perfume, which was on a platter, in front of her. "You see, handsome, it seems a special friend of mine decided to add a little magic to the perfume bottle that the girls and I were planning to wear tonight. It has wonderful effects. Women become more aggressive and men…well they become little more then man meat who are eager to tend to our every whim. Just like these sexy pieces of eye candy have become." Jan said as she ran one hand down Wonder Man's chest and the other under Black Panther's chin.

"So it's magic then. Jan you have to snap out of it. You can fight this. You don't realize what's going on." Cap said. Trying to break his restraints but he couldn't help but be distracted by how gorgeous Jan looked. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. He realized it wasn't the hit on the head that was making him groggy, it was something else…but what?

"Sure I do. It's basically a magic potion that has put you men in your rightful place. None of you would even agree to go with me to my premiere night. All I asked was for one night of your time, to come with me to something that was important to me. But no. You couldn't even do that. You're all getting what you deserve." Jan said as she took the perfume from the platter and began to spray a heavy dose under her neck, onto her chest, and then on each of her wrists. "Now Hawkeye will spend the rest of his life worshipping Jessica's hair." Jan said as she pointed at Hawkeye who was brushing Jessica's hair for her. "And you Steve…well let's just say I won't have to worry about having a date OR a limo driver for the rest of my life."

Steve's eyes widened as he watched Jan apply the perfume. He quickly stopped inhaling through his nose. He began to hold his breath as long as he could and only breathed through his mouth. "Jan…stop…this isn't you."

"Um, hello Steve. Men answering to my every beck and call, me giving orders, and looking absolutely yummy…this is one hundred percent me…just amplified by a couple thousand notches." Jan said, noticing Steve trying to not inhale the perfume. "Oh…are you trying to fight me, big boy? Don't worry, my…friend, made even more toys for me." She said as she pulled out a tube of red lipstick from between her breast. "Lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, blush…it's like a Barbie girls dream come true." Jan said, as she slowly began to apply the lipstick on her full luscious lips; looking into the mirror that Black Panther was holding for her.

"Who…who's…your 'friend'? Who did this…this to you." Steve asked, still tugging on the restraints yet no longer able to take his eyes off of Jan.

"You've got way too many other things to worry about besides that, handsome. Like, how best can you serve me?" Jan said as she slowly stepped off of the Hulk. She then slowly and seductively walked towards Steve. She put one leg over his waist and sat on top of his lap.

Cap pulled back, trying to keep his nose as far away from her as possible so that he wouldn't breathe in the love potion perfume. "Jan…what about Hank?…" Steve said. Hoping to reach her subconscious so that she could break free of the spell.

"Oh, didn't you notice?" Jan said as she arched her chest towards Steve's face. That was the first time that Cap saw the necklace hanging around Jan's neck. He looked closer and was able to see Hank, the Ant Man, shrunk down to less than an inch tall. His hands were bound by the rope of the necklace and he was resting in between of Jan's perky bosoms. He did not seem to be in pain though…he looked like he was in pure bliss. "Just imagine, Steve. He's as small as he is and he took a direct impact of the perfume. He must be out of his mind in pleasure right now. He didn't want to go with me earlier tonight, well I'll make sure that he never leaves my side again…I think he got a pretty good deal…don't you?" She asked in a giggly sexy tone.

"Jan…this isn't you…" Steve replied.

"Oh, will you stop fighting it? You're as stubborn as a mule, you know that? You've been falling under my power since the instant you laid eyes on me. Remember I told you about the mascara and blush? Well it makes my face irresistible…my eyes hypnotic. You can't look away from them. Steve…you're getting lost in my eyes…you must look in them…" Jan said in a low, suggestive, tone.

Steve tried to fight her words but it was true…he couldn't look away. He was no longer fighting his restraints either. "Must…look…"

"Good boy…now you have to do what I say don't you? Don't fight me anymore…come to me…inhale the wonderful scent and give into pure ecstasy." Jan said as she wrapped her arms around Steve's head and buried his face between her breast.

Steve could no longer fight it…he didn't want to fight it. He took a deep inhale of the scent. Suddenly his thoughts of defiance faded and so did all other thoughts of anything but pleasing Jan.

Jan then lifted his head from her chest and smiled at him. "Mmmm that's much better. I can tell you're already under my power but just for the hell of it let's give you the last big kaboom." She said before pressing her lips onto his and holding him in the kiss for well over a minute. She then licked her tongue slowly over his lips. "Yes, that should do it. We're going to have some fun together…But first…tell me what you want, lover boy." Jan said with a triumphant laugh.

"I want only to please and serve you." Steve said, emotionlessly with a dopey smile of pleasure on his face.

"Yes, you should fit in nicely with the others…now…let's get you into your new uniform, shall we?" Jan said as she held up a pair of American flag underwear.

-That's the end of part one guys. This is everything that happened on Valentines day…well probably not everything, but you can make up your own minds about what else happens. In the next chapter we are going to pick up on February 15th. More answers will be explained. Such as who exactly is the 'friend' who gave the heroes the love potion in the first place? Will the heroes get out of this situation? Do you WANT them to get out of the situation? What would you like to see happen next? Write a review and let me know!-


End file.
